


Call me maybe

by Flamme19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Season/Series 12, The Calling
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamme19/pseuds/Flamme19
Summary: 2. výzvaCastiel a Crowley spolu stále spolupracují při honbě za Luciferem. Castiel si však přítomnost Krále pekel užívá méně a méně. A tak se rozhodne se o své trápení podělit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Psáno na základě výzvy - Hej co kdyby Castiel volal Deanovi jak je hrozný Crowley? Třeba by nejdřív volal jenom aby se ozval že ještě žije a jak se Dean má a pak by se to zvrhlé v ohromnou lítání Castielových pocitu z neustálého Crowleyho žvatlání?

Dean se se spokojeným povzdechem protáhl a sáhl po zvonícím telefonu. Jakmile se podíval na ID volajícího, s lehkým úsměvem se rozhlédl okolo, ujišťující se, že je v obývacím pokoji sám. S klepnutím na zelené sluchátko přiložil mobil k uchu a spustil.

"Nazdar cizinče. Ještě jsi nezapomněl na nás ostatní?"

Chvíli bylo na druhé straně linky ticho.

_"Je to reference na další kulturní odkaz, který nechápu?"_

"Neboj se, nic takového. Jak jde dovolená s Crowleym?"

 _"Je to... Ne tak rychlé, jak jsem čekal,"_ připustil Castiel už od poslechu neochotně.  _"Deane, on je tak... Otravný!"_

Dean sotva dokázal potlačit posměšné odfrknutí. Měl s tím zmetkem dost vlastních zkušeností, aby tušil, co tím Castiel myslel.

"Nenech ho, aby se ti dostal na kobylku," poradil Dean a dal si nohy na stůl. "Ten chlap jen rád otravuje svoje okolí."

 _"Rád bych,"_ odsekl anděl s dalším podrážděným povzdechem.  _"Ale stále mluví!"_

"A o čem si vy dvě zlatíčka vyprávíte? Jak to jde v Pekle?"

 _"Tvé posměšky nejsou vítány,"_ odsekl Castiel, již určitě naštvaný. 

Dean protočil oči. Opravdu, podrážděný anděl bylo to poslední, co teď chtěl řešit.

"No tak chlape, ber to s rezervou. Mohl ses vykašlat na něj a jet s námi. Nabízeli jsme ti pomoc."

_"Měli jste jiné starosti. Obnovení vašeho vztahu s matkou bylo přednější. Jsem plně schopný tuhle situaci zvládnout i bez vás."_

Dean se zamračil. 

"Díky, to zní fakt dobře..."

Další povzdechnutí z druhého konce linky.

" _Omlouvám se... Je to stresující situace. Crowley je opravdu nevítaná společnost. Kdyby to bylo možné, a vhodné, jistě bych raději uvítal tvou společnost..."_

Dean polkl. 

"Jo? Preferuješ mě nad Králem pekel? Ty umíš zalichotit..."

_"Musím se přiznat, že ten týden, který jsem již pryč, je poněkud... příliš pomalu ubíhající..."_

Ne že by Dean nevěděl, o čem anděl mluvil. Od té doby, co Castiel odešel honit Lucifera, se zdálo, že je Bunkr najednou až příliš tichý. 

"Jo, vím co myslíš... Doufal jsem, že po tom všem s Temnotou budeme mít trochu času se v klidu usadit..."

Pravdou bylo, že vlastně nikdy nemluvili o tom, kam Castiel půjde. Temnota, Deanovo zmizení, návrat jeho matky. Vše bylo až příliš hektické. Dean tak trochu počítal s tím, že až vše skončí, Castiel se prostě vrátí do Nebe. Byl to přeci anděl, a andělé do Nebe patří. Pocit, který při té myšlence měl, na ten se Dean snažil nemyslet.

 _"Také jsem doufal, že se situace bude ubírat jiným směrem,"_ souhlasil Castiel.

Dean se nervózně kousl do rtu. Byla to ideální situace - přes telefon se občas věci prostě řešily lépe. A vůbec to nebylo zbabělé, děkuji pěkně!

"Hej, Casi... Až tohle skončí, ten tvůj výlet po Státech... Kam se budeš vracet? Vrátíš se zase tam nahoru?"

Nastalo poměrně dlouhé ticho.

 _"Nechápu tvoji otázku,"_ odvětil Castiel pomalu, jakoby váhal nad tím, co říká.  _"Nebe už dlouhou dobu není mým cílem návratu. Vrátím se samozřejmě domů."_

Dean polkl, naprosto popírající ten malý potěšující pocit naděje, co mu zaplál v hrudi.

"Takže Bunkr je teď tvým novým domovem, hm? Dal jsi adios Nebesům?"

_"Ne, Bunkr je sice velmi hezké místo, ale nenazýval bych ho domovem."_

Dean svraštil obočí ve zmatku. O čem to ten opeřenec potom mluvil?

Snad jakoby Castiel vycítil Deanův zmatek, tak pokračoval. A Dean bude nadosmrti popírat, že při Castielových dalších slovech se začal usmívat jako praštěná školačka.

_"Myslel jsem, že to víš, Deane. Vždy jsem měl domov tam, kde jsi byl ty. Ať to bylo kdekoliv."_


End file.
